Osakan White Day
by Azali Syria
Summary: Not even sure Osakan is a word but who cares? XD Hoshina Tomoko is a girl caught between past love and present adoration. Does Shiraishi Kuranosuke have what it takes to make her his? Does he even know what's going on? ShiraishiXOC


**I hadn't intended to post this story here as it was just a Valentine's day present for my friend Rani, but she said I should put it up so...I guess I will since I'm in the midst of updating things. XD I know I have another character named Tomoko in my other story but they're not the same person. At least I hope not. o.0**

**_Disclaimer- I do NOT own The Prince of Tennis or the characters used. My only creation is Tomoko and her crazy relationship with these peeps. XD_**

* * *

They relaxed along the river as the sun began to set, both soaking wet from their escapade through the river for treasure or some other childish adventure. Just the two of them; a tall boy and a very muddy girl. The boy was skinny in addition to being tall for his age, deep beautiful green eyes closed as he lay in the grass, short dark hair being dried by the warm breeze. The girl was sitting up trying to wipe the mud off her face; her flaming locks tossed about as she'd released them from the restraint of her braid. Her playful jade pools staring at the rippling water. "Sadaharu, do you think...when people are friends for a long time...their feelings can change?" Deciding that there was no way she was going to look presentable enough to avoid an onslaught of verbal abuse from her mother the girl just pulled her legs in close to her body, resting her chin on her knees. She heard him turn to his side, facing her. "What do you mean by change Moko?"

She smiled gently. Moko. It was a special name for them. Well, for these two and their other friend Yanagi Renji. Moko looked back at him. "Like...can friends become more than what they are?" From the odd look of confusion she was getting from him she figured now...was probably not the best time to admit to something even she was not sure of. Inui Sadaharu and Hoshina Tomoko have been friends for a long time. Years even. It wasn't until recently that Tomoko started to hear her heart beat faster when he came in the room or feel the blood rush to her cheeks when he said something sweet without even realizing how it affected her that she started to wonder...

Could this be love?

It was a bold statement to make, especially when they were incredibly young. But she couldn't deny what she felt and she didn't think it would ever go away. Tomoko laughed as he tried to figure out what she could mean, rising to her feet. "I don't mean like evolution or anything, though I could see how it is like that in terms of a gradual process. Forget I said anything, I'm sure now would be a good time to start heading home." They both knew what they would be facing when they got to their respective houses. Sadaharu would be scolded for being soggy and Tomoko would be scolded for being a mess as well, though the topping on that cake would be that she got like this by spending time with Sadaharu. Her parents were not fans of the boy and she resented them for it. They never even gave him a chance and he was the most wonderful person in her life. Renji was nice too but those two bickered more than they got along. She didn't get the same feelings with him as she did with Sadaharu.

He stared at her for a moment, those eyes just so honest she could lose herself in them. "I guess that would be for the best." He reached out his hand to her and she took it without thought, pulse racing as he smiled at her gently and she helped Sadaharu to his feet. He'd nod gratefully and the two would walk along the river till they reached the bridge. Sadaharu would walk her as far as he was able before he had to return home himself and before her parents saw the two together. Seeing her come to school the next day looking miserable from the beating the two knew she'd get just...wasn't something he wanted her to endure.

Tomoko didn't know how long they would be able to live like this but she didn't want it to end. She would take everything her parents gave her if it meant she could be next to Sadaharu forever. But all good things had to come to an end. This was a truth she had found out the hard way....

* * *

"ko..."

_Huh?? Is someone talking to me??_

"Moko..."

_Sadaharu??...I'm trying to sleep...what are you doing here?_

"Mokoccino!!"

Tomoko opened her eyes and lifted her head from the desk.

_A dream? I really need to stop falling asleep in class..._

"Are you alright? We've been trying to wake you up the last 10 minutes."

Her eyes looked up at the person leaning over her. "Kuranosuke...gomen...I didn't realize how tired I was."

"More like you didn't realize how boring that lesson was." he teased though meant as well. It was a well-known fact that Hoshina Tomoko was the smartest girl in Shitenhouji. As well as one of the most popular ones. Of course she had half of her popularity thanks to school heartthrob Shiraishi Kuranosuke. The first year she came they were partners in science and the two hit things off right away. It amused her to no end that Shiraishi got a kick out of her telling him he wasn't perfect despite his tennis style. And he liked when she told him all the mistakes on his papers and the answers he'd solved incorrectly on his maths questions. She made him look fallible and it was a piece of reality Shiraishi appreciated.

"What was that? You want me to give you a what?" she asked as they sat at the lunch table in the student council room. Shiraishi wasn't part of the student council, it was far too boring for him and he had tennis to worry about. Plus he was in the health care committee so he thought that was good enough. But she was a member of good standing in the student council so he'd meet her in there once in a while if there was no one else and just keep her company while she worked.

"A nickname. I think it'd be amusing to see what you come up with." he said, running a hand through those short sun kissed locks. Tomoko sighed as she organized some files. "I'll even come up with one for you. How about..." he tapped his chin in thought with his bandaged hand. People didn't even bother to ask what the bandages on his arm were for. It was just accepted. A sort of Shiraishi-ism if you will. "Moko?"

She slammed the cabinet shut. "I don't think so." Tomoko answered through her teeth. Shiraishi blinked. "No? What's wrong with that one?" She turned to look at him and he sat back in his chair to distance himself a bit. "It's already taken and I don't like to let other people use it in their place." Shiraishi and Tomoko knew each other well enough at this point that she didn't have to go into the details there. He knew that she transferred to Shitenhouji for her first year of middle school and lost some good friends in the process. Friends that she didn't talk about but meant quite a deal to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you with that." he said honestly. She shook her head. "No it's okay...you didn't know." Tomoko offered him a smile. "Tell you what, if you can think of something else, no matter how crazy it is, you can call me it. Okay?" Shiraishi laughed, nodding in agreement. "I'll make sure you regret that one. So are you going to come up with one for me?" Tomoko laughed. "Oh I already have...."

~Some time later~

"You have got to be kidding me..." she put her books on the table and stared at the light haired boy with a stern expression. Shiraishi shrugged. "I do recall you saying that I could come up with something other than Moko and you would accept it no matter how crazy." Tomoko sighed indignantly and went back to arranging the books. _That was before I heard of the idiocy you came up with...._

"And think Tomoko, it's tied into your favorite foreign beverage. I'll buy you one when we go to the arcade Friday if you let me call you it." Shiraishi flashed her a How can you resist this? smile. Tomoko gave him another look before sighing one more time. One thing's for sure...she certainly could NOT resist that..."What was it again?" He did a victory dance before calmly answering. "Mokoccino." Tomoko couldn't hold back a laugh this time. It was rather amusing...but incredibly ridiculous. Almost as much as that silly Bible tennis he went by. Strange boy. "Whatever works for you." she said with a sarcastic scoff. He leaned against the wall. "Hey it makes more sense than what you named me. What was it again, Kuro-myuu?" He followed her as she left the library. "It's not my fault you can't understand my brilliance." Shiraishi paused to think about that for a minute. He could say something really mean and risk getting punched in the arm. OR he could say something like Oh I Love It!! And her see through it and get punched in the arm. Either way did not spell wonderful things for Shiraishi. But he was a clever boy... he laughed. "Sorry I'm not always on top of things." She decided not to dignify that with an answer and simply smiled, earning a shout of protest from him and a giggle from her, both making enough racket to cause some classes to halt.

* * *

Everyone knew they would end up together. Before they themselves knew it in fact. It was just one typical day of debate (which he was losing of course) and something changed. They saw each other in a different light. But there was a brief period of distain for each other before that happened, as he took the debate a little too far...

"Tomoko I didn't mean it like that. How could you even think I would mean that in reference to you?" He called out as she walked away, his cheek burning from the fierce slap she had placed upon his face. "Because you're like that with all the other girls, how could I even begin to think you didn't look at me in terms of my body also? We're only in middle school. That's sick, I can't believe this.." She wasn't like the other girls that would run away crying. No she was Hoshina Tomoko, and she was stronger than that. She would make sure he knew just how she felt and she would walk away, head held high even though her heart would crash to the floor. Shiraishi was her closest friend for almost a year now. Just when she'd thought that friends like Yanagi Renji and Inui Sadaharu would never come across her again, it was as if Shiraishi Kuranosuke was a godsend. How incredibly ironic he played Bible tennis. So for things to end this way, with him being an abrupt pervert and Tomoko thinking she was just another girl to him, to say the least it pissed her off. "It's so hard to argue with you!!" He shouted after her, having paused to think about her words before realizing she was getting further away. "Dammit Tomoko listen to me!" Shiraishi caught up to her in no time of course, as he was an athlete with incredibly ability. "Please don't let it end like this Tomoko. I think the world of you. I couldn't stand to see you walk out of my life not finding out if friends can become more than what they are." She halted at that, the memory of her and a young boy with brilliant eyes sitting by the river, those exact words coming from her mouth. Tomoko turned to look at him. "What...do you mean by that?" Shiraishi almost let out a sigh of relief as she had stopped to hear him out. Words were not always on his side but when they were it was gold and he knew it. "Tomoko...I don't know what happened but...I think over a course of tribulation and friendship...two people that are as close as you and I...our friendship could be something more." She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. It was incredible it was as if he was going through the same thing she was a little over two years ago..."I really like you Tomoko...perhaps more than I should. The way your smile brings light to my day.... that laugh is so contagious...when your hand passes over mine I feel fire through my body. I know saying this might alter our friendship and perhaps make things awkward but I'm not asking you to return my feelings at all. Just getting it all out in the open is all I really needed. So thank you for listening...and if this is the last time you talk to me..Well I'm glad you came into my life Hoshina Tomoko." Tomoko was speechless. It was everything, exactly everything she'd wanted to say to Sadaharu...but she didn't. To be on the receiving end...it was incredible. It touched her. Shiraishi was a Casanova to other girls but here...he was genuine and charming. He reached out and ran a hand along her cheek. "I don't want you to walk out. Stay here and be my reminder that I am only human. For even something as pure and ethereal as adoration and love can be felt from someone who's never experienced heaven, though gazes upon it everyday they see you." Tomoko blinked. "Kuro-myuu..." He smiled gently, pulling her close. "Yes Mokoccino?" She looked up at him and smiled as well, shaking her head. "You talk too much." her hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, lips brushing against his in a short but sweet kiss that was soon followed by a punch to the arm. "Don't ever make me mad like that again."

Shiraishi rubbed his arm but still kept his eyes and smile on her. "Alright alright..girls are so demanding."

* * *

She'd told herself that her feelings for Shiraishi Kuranosuke were not the same as the ones she had for Inui Sadaharu. For a long time she compared the two. Sadaharu was shy and timid, trusting few but those he did had his absolute trust. He was tall and pale, thin but strong. Most would consider his eyes to be unusual for a child but she loved them even more than she loved the rest of his features. She would look into them and see gentleness and understanding. He was smart, border lining genius. At this point Tomoko would not be surprised had be breached that border. He liked to build things rather than associate with people. Whereas Shiraishi was outgoing and friendly, not as cautious as Sadaharu but trusted easier. He was tall with skin that reflected all those summer days he loved to spend in the sun. He worked out quite a bit for a middle schooler so he was reasonably toned. When she looked into his eyes she saw strength and determination. Shiraishi was no genius but he did exceptionally well in school as he passed all his classes. And he would much rather spend a night out with the people he called friends than diverge himself on a project. Even with tennis his training or projects involved the team. They were completely different people. But Tomoko had faced the facts one day that she might never see Inui Sadaharu ever again. That, if her parents got their wish, that fateful summer day was the last time she'd lay eyes on him. How many tears she'd cried driving from that house and not having him come to say goodbye...she didn't know. Tomoko watched Shiraishi practice one day, sitting on the bench with one of his teammates she'd come to call Kenya along with the others. "You have to remember Hoshina-san...that this friend of yours...you haven't seen him in years now. That this whole comparison thing isn't even isn't fair to Shiraishi...because he's not comparing you to anyone. To him you're just Hoshina Tomoko, the girl he is dating and the one he adores." She was about to refute that things weren't always that simple but she paused. What if it was really as simple as that? She had to admit...thinking of someone else while dating Shiraishi was wrong and unfair to him, yet he stood by her and smiled, cheering her up or taking her mind off it as best he could. "You're right Kenya..." Tomoko nodded, looking at Shiraishi practice once again. "No more...Kuro-myuu is my boyfriend...of all the girls here he chose to confess to me...I'm going to respect that." She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze run against her. _I'm sorry Sadaharu..But I can't let things pass me by while I think What If's....If it was meant to be...it would have been. _

* * *

The two were damn near inseparable, things like class and respective clubs keeping the two apart only. Even on weekends they spent it together, most of the time she went to his house. It never sat well with her that her parents adored the boy. Tomoko couldn't blame them, she adored Shiraishi also but it just wasn't…right. And his parents were so much fun to be around. They didn't object when she slept over, even helping Shiraishi pull out the spare bed. It was rarely used though. Often they would sit on Shiraishi's bed and talk about everything and nothing, the two ended up falling asleep sitting up against the wall with her head on his shoulder. When she came over due to her parents hurting her, she'd fall asleep in his arms while he sang to her. If the team wanted their ace player to themselves she would not interfere, but they seemed to love her as well and didn't mind her presence. In fact they embraced it. Tomoko knew there was just something wonderful about the air in this place when she'd first moved here. Osaka seemed like a place where she could honestly see herself growing up and going to school in. "Nationals huh?" Tomoko and Shiraishi were sitting atop the hill that accommodated his backyard. It was a nice spot that he went to often to clear his head. This place brought him an inner peace where he could just see the lights flash from the buildings below and the night sky get set aflame a brilliant set of hues and then cool to a twilight elegance. For a long time it was just his place, Shiraishi would not trust its time with someone else but for Tomoko…it felt right. Shiraishi nodded as she asked and turned on his side to face her. "I know you have Speech and Debate Nationals going on at the same time…otherwise I would have called you here to ask you to come with me." Tomoko sighed and looked away. "I didn't pick for it to be placed at the same time otherwise you know I'd gladly go. With how you guys are playing you could take the top no problem." Shiraishi nodded and reached for her hand, which she gave to him without looking and he squeezed it gently. "Mokoccino it's alright. I'll be wishing you the absolute best, as I know you are for the guys and I. I completely understand." She smiled. "It still sucks. If I could just leave the debate to my team I would totally do that." Shiraishi kissed her hand, fingers running along her arm so she'd shiver and look at him. "I know it sucks, but if you did that to them not only would they be totally lost without your silver tongue but they'd be totally angry too. Just knowing you would be by my side if you could is enough for me." Tomoko shook her head and laughed, a hand moving to caress his cheek. "It'd be quite the statement too. Shitenhouji Buchou seen with Red-Haired fangirl. What blackmail does she have?? The headlines will be amusing to say the least." Shiraishi shook his head, pulling her close for a gentle kiss. "No…I would tell everyone right away just who you are." She giggled as he tickled her sides. "And what would that be?" she asked. Shiraishi stopped tickling to lean in close and rest his forehead against hers, eyes meeting. "That you are the beautiful, fierce, hard-punching forensics queen that is my girlfriend." And he silenced her forming protests with another kiss.

* * *

When Shiraishi entwined his fingers with hers, pulling her out of the living room of his house and up the stairs she must admit she was rather surprised. He had been acting funny all day. Now it may be White Day but normally Shiraishi would wake her up with a call at the crack of dawn just to say Happy Love Day Love! , give her some chocolate, a red and a pink rose (she knew what this meant as they both went on the same biology field trip) and a cute giraffe plushie (it was her favorite animal) of some kind. But when he hadn't even called her that morning she had to admit she was a little worried. Maybe Shiraishi was growing out of those antics, but that seemed a little silly since they'd been going out all three years of middle school….it still wasn't considered an adult stage in their life. "Kuro-myuu what are you doing?" she asked, following along behind him through the hallway. Shiraishi turned to look at her, grinning. "Now it'll ruin it if I tell you what I'm doing. Just follow along like a good girl now." Tomoko rolled her eyes but laughed, stopping with him outside his room. "Alright now close your eyes." He said as he looked at her. Tomoko blinked. "Um…okay.." she did as she was told and allowed him to lead her into his room. It wasn't the tidiest of places sometimes so she wondered how he was going to manage to escort her along. But she trusted him completely and knew that he would never lead her astray. He let go of her hand at some point, causing her to almost open her eyes. "No don't open them yet…" she heard a flick or some kind and then it was silent for a minute before he answered. "Okay now you can open your eyes." Tomoko smiled a bit and did just that; but the smile changed to jaw-dropping awe as her eyes widened and looked at everything around her. Shiraishi's room was littered with red candles, a small table in the middle set with plates and a vase of roses, as she guessed were once again pink and red. There was a box set on the small table by his bed and Shiraishi smiled as her eyes came to him, her breath caught in her throat as he was dressed all in white. How'd he manage to change so quickly? Not that she could deny his absolute hotness. "Kuro-myuu…this is all for…" her lack of talking ability was astounding to Shiraishi but he was glad that he got such a reaction out of Hoshina Tomoko. That was the intent anyways. "It's all for you…Happy White Day Mokoccino." He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly. She smiled brightly. "If the lovely Madame would sit down we may begin the rest of the festivities." Tomoko laughed at his interesting mock French accent and moved to the table, giggling a bit as she saw the small stuffed giraffe on the mat. She picked it up and sat at the table, resting the giraffe in her lap. "Pink and red…I guess you still think I'm young and beautiful huh? That's good." She said amused. Shiraishi laughed and sat at the table as well, pulling everything out and setting the table for the two of them. For a while she just gushed over how wonderful he looked and how his culinary arts class must be paying off since everything was delicious. He just smiled and listened, the glow she gave off made her the highlight of the room, though he had to admit he liked as her eyes occasionally looked him over. When he'd been planning this out, he thought wearing the outfit would be ridiculous, something that Atobe Keigo from Hyoutei would do. Hopefully she would not agree…

" Kuro-myuu…" she called out after some time. "I really can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me…I just..I feel terrible that I wasn't this wonderful to you the whole time." Shiraishi smiled gently, knowing what she was referring to. But he didn't blame her for that. They always said that first loves were the hardest to get over. "It's ok Mokoccino…" She shook her head. "But it's not ok. I realized something…it's better to go for someone who loves you, rather than someone you love." Shiraishi reached across the table and took her hand. "Matters of the heart aren't always that simple. When it comes to something or someone you love…they're tricky. I don't resent you for anything Tomoko…if anything I love you even more for being able to find love in the things you do. I know that you didn't ease into this at the same speed I did…but that's because you didn't want to give up on your first love." She both appreciated and got annoyed with the way he understood her with such little explanation at times. This one was appreciated. "Give up…yea.." she thought about that. That's exactly what it was. Shiraishi lifted her hand and kissed it. "But giving up doesn't mean that you are weak, it means you are strong enough to let go. And for your happiness Tomoko…I'm glad you did. Even if it had not been for me…you deserve to be happy. And maybe this love between us will end tomorrow, or two weeks or four months…maybe even years from now…." She cocked her head to her side. Why was he talking like this? "But no matter when it ends…or if it ends..I'll never regret any of it, as long as I know you won't." Tomoko put a hand to her lips. There he went with that sweet talk again and it reminded her why she was so in love with him. It wasn't over the top or flashy, it was everything he kept in his heart that he just decided to put into words, and it was beautiful and pure like the rest of him. "Of course I won't regret it.." Tomoko answered after some time. He reached out for one of the trays that had not been revealed and lifted the lid. Tomoko looked over, smiling at the box of chocolates with a rose attached to it. She still wondered what was in the box on the nightstand since she'd gotten everything she always got years prior. Tomoko paused as she looked at the rose though. It was a single rose, not like the others in the vase that symbolized youth and beauty. It was lavender. "Lavender huh?" He nodded, waiting for her to piece together the meaning. It was the rose of enchantment…she thought, so Shiraishi obviously felt a magical aura when the two were together. Even when he didn't say it all the time, she knew that's how he felt. But was that all to it?

And then it hit her.

Love at first sight.

Tomoko looked up at Shiraishi, who wore an amused expression on his face as he'd watched her get lost in thought. "Kuranosuke…"

"We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find…. and I did the day I saw you." She blushed darkly when she realized she was crying. Wait, why was she crying this was nothing to be sad about…. but she wasn't sad. It touched her heart. Everything that came from his mouth moved her and made her feel so many wonderful things. He stood up, earning a questioning glance. "Come on, time to open your present." She blinked. What, like none of this was the best present ever in the history of White Days?!! Shiraishi grabbed the neatly wrapped present that she'd been questioning all-night and looked from him to the present a couple times. "It's too big to be a ring." She teased. Shiraishi laughed. "Oh Mokoccino I would if I could…" he said honestly, earning a blush from her. Tomoko grabbed the present and placed it on his bed, pulling the bow off the top and unwrapping it. She gasped as she pulled out a long red dress and white night gloves, marveling at the way the dress sparkled against the candlelight. "Oh my god Kuranosuke it's…. it's beautiful…" He smiled gently. "Go put it on, I wanna see." Tomoko laughed, as if he really had to ask her to do that, since she was halfway into the bathroom, kicking off her slippers along the way.

Shiraishi was a prime example of someone that knew there was no such thing as perfection…but when his eyes fell on his girlfriend as she exited the bathroom, he didn't know or any other words besides absolutely perfect to describe the sight. She giggled and tried to cover the red forming on her face as he took pictures, but when he pulled her close against him and kissed her passionately Tomoko had to hold onto his shoulders just to remain standing. He held her in his arms gently, going in small circles as they just danced to the simple beat of each other's hearts. It was the most beautiful music Shiraishi had ever heard. "I love you." He said firmly, looking into those jade eyes he got lost in everyday she was by his side. Tomoko smiled shyly, running her fingers along his jaw line.

"Thanks for waiting.."

* * *

"You two look like a married couple." Kenya teased the next day, rolling his eyes as his two friends walked down the hall, hand in hand talking about how silly Shiraishi's mother was when she saw Tomoko in her dress. They both stopped at Kenya's words though. "Do we really?" he asked with a smile. Tomoko squeezed his hand gently. "Why thank you Kenya-san." Zaizen shook his head. "Forget it Kenya-senpai, they're way too distracted to care about your teasing." They both walked off, leaving the two alone. "Shiraishi Tomoko…hmm…it doesn't sound half bad." Shiraishi said with a smirk. "Please, it's going to take a lot more than a mind-blowing White Day to win me over" she teased. Shiraishi chuckled, pulling her close. "Maybe when we get in high school I shall initiate you with something else mind-blowing." She gave him a glare, as well as a blush and a memorable punch to his arm. "Pervert!! Don't say things like that!!" He whispered something in her ear, causing her to shout out in surprise and chase him down the hall. "Dammit Kuranosuke we're so over then!! Right now!" he laughed happily as she chased after for a bit, then stopped and caught her in his arms, falling to the floor with her. "Never."

Tomoko swore…if it weren't for that damn smile of his…he'd be in so much trouble.

But either way, he was hers and she was his. She was finally content with her circumstances. If she ended up being Shiraishi Tomoko after high school well…she wouldn't mind in the slightest. For now she just wanted to enjoy her days under the Osaka sun and with her crazy but awesome friends.

* * *

**Shitenhouji does not get enough love. I swear it's so annoying because they have so much talent. I demand more Shiraishi/Shitenhouji!!! And yea I know Kuro-myuu reminds me so much of Fai and Kurogane but nuuuu that was not the point. I hate when I see the connection AFTER I write things. Anywho...this was for my friend Rani and I love her lots. She thought it was cute and funny and sweet and yea Shiraishi's a sap but you know...he is Mr. Perfect... :) Interestingly enough...Rani is also a HUGE ShiraYuki fan, along with a couple other peeps I know... XDD I think it's great also. After all, the Bible and the Child of God. Doesn't that just scream OTP? XDD Maybe that's just us. Haa haa. **


End file.
